A flower's desire
by Snowy Phoenix19
Summary: Written for Olive Butter's 'Mirror of Erised challenge' on HPFC. Lily Luna Potter never forgot the first time she looked into the amazing Mirror of Erised


**A/N: this was written for Olive Butter's "Mirror of Erised" challenge on HPFC. We hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: see Profile**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter would never be able to forget the first time she stared into the mirror of Erised.

She was only twelve years old at the time and had no idea what the mirror could do.

She had been exploring the castle at night (she was a Potter after all) when she had walked into an abandoned classroom. Lily didn't know how she had gotten there or how to get back to the Gryffindor common room. She was about to leave when a small glimmer had caught her eye.

She walked over to a corner of the room, where she had seen the glimmer. Lily had thought, at first, that there was absolutely nothing there. But, as she got closer, she realized that the glimmer she had seen was a part of something much bigger.

Lily stopped to hear if there was anything or anyone approaching the classroom. There wasn't, so she continued to walk towards the covered object.

When Lily tugged off the sheet covering the object, she gasped silently. There it was the mirror of Erised, which had thought to have been lost many years ago.

She suddenly remembered the quiet rumors that there had been back in her first year. People had been whispering about a strange mirror which showed your heart's wishes, apparently. They had stopped before she had gotten a chance to ask them about it though. The main thing the whisperers talked about, and the thing she remembered most of all, was the writing at the top of it.

Lily stared up at the top of the mysterious and magnificent mirror. Engraved at the top were the words: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Confused, Lily stared into the mirror, like so many people before her. What she saw both surprised and delighted her.

In the mirror, there were five people, including her, in it. There were two very handsome men, both with black hair but, while one had round glasses, hazel eyes and messy Potter hair, the other had straighter black hair and dark grey eyes, both were grinning down at her. Another man, this time he looked like her uncle George, winked at her too. There was also a beautiful red – haired woman with bright green eyes – her father's and brother's eyes. She rolled her eyes at them then stared at her in sympathy.

Lily Luna smiled at them all. Her grandfather James, great – uncle Sirius, Uncle Fred and her grandmother – and namesake – Lily were all there, standing beside her. She waved to them all, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

Deciding to look at the time, Lily finally took her eyes off of the long - gone people. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was eleven thirty.

Lily's eyes immediantly snapped up to the dead adults. Her grandmother waved her goodbye, and her uncles (and grandfather) all winked happily at her. Lily's frown became a big, silly grin as she waved back at them.

She pulled the sheet back over the large mirror of desire and, after she had done that, walked out the room, looking back only once.

* * *

Two days later, she had whispered to her brother's that she had found and looked into the mirror. Both of them had been rather curious as to what she had seen.

Lily shook her head at them, just like their grandmother Lily not that the boys knew, and told them what she had seen.

James and Albus seemed shocked at first, but then grinned at her.

"You know James," Lily said thoughtfully "you looked exactly like grandfather James just then."

James stared at his sister in shock, but both Lily and Albus laughed and, eventually, so did James.

Lily never forgot the mirror of Erised (who could?), but only encounted it once again, and for that she was quite glad.

* * *

**End A/N: I (Phoenix) really enjoyed writing this story. Well, it can't be helped that my favorite character is Lily Luna Potter! Anyway, thanks to Purple and our two other friends for helping me throughout this oneshot. We both hope you enjoyed this oneshot, we certainly did.**

**~Phoenix and Lily  
**


End file.
